Arc Fall
by TheOokamikage
Summary: When the glade was still new and only a handful of boys inhabited it there was a strange event that many still talk about even to this day for it was something not easily forgotten, it changed the Glade in all manors of ways. Order had only just been established by the group of Gladers when it all came crashing down in the event known as Arc.
1. Chapter 1

**Arc Fall**

**Chapter One**

When the glade was still new and only a handful of boys inhabited it there was a strange event that many still talk about even to this day for it was something not easily forgotten, it changed the Glade in all manors of ways. Order had only just been established by the group of Gladers when it all came crashing down in the event known as Arc. It was at this time when few Keepers had been appointed and jobs titles had barely been established in the Glade and everything was just starting to settle down. It started with a Glader who wasn't a true Glader but a puzzle piece to a never ending problem.

The Gladers had been around for almost 10 months when Arc happened. It started with 5 of the original boys, Alby the appointed leader, Newt his second in command, Minho the keeper of the runners, boys who risked their lives running the maze that kept them imprisoned from the rest of the world trying to find a way out, Gally the Keeper of the Builders, boys who helped construct the Glade and Winston the keeper of the cutters, boys who slaughtered and took care of the livestock provided by the creators the powers above that put them in the Glade. 10 other boys currently lived in the Glade and every month without fail a new one would be sent up in a metal lift they called the box, the box not only brought them a new Glader every month but once a week it brought up supplies and such. Anyway with only a handful of boys Minho and a boy named Ben were the only runners who explored the Maze, the maze had not yet been fully explored and every day and every run brought new walls and new problems. Today a big problem had pulled the Keepers and leader into a long heated discussion.

"It was dead I swear to you," said the Keeper of the runners Minho, Minho was a tall well developed Asian boy with jet black hair and deep brown eyes. "You're sure it's dead? Was there any sign of what killed it or was there any clues as to how it died?" asked Alby the tall muscular African boy, the original Glader. "That's the thing, it looked like someone had hacked it to pieces," replied Minho. "That's not possible, the Grievers are huge, that's all we need, a bigger predator, as if the grievers weren't bad enough," grunted Gally a mousy haired boy with crooked teeth and a bulbous nose. The maze was not the Gladers only issue, inside the Maze were big monstrous mechanical and flesh creatures that were not only quick but deadly, they had long spider like metal limbs, round fleshy looking body's and were covered in sharp spikes and deadly needles. Grievers were rarely around in the maze during the day time but at night when the maze doors closed and the walls moved the Grievers came out to hunt. Anyone unlucky enough to be stuck out in the maze at night were as good as dead, it had already proven to be the one place no one wanted to go, they had already lost 3 boys to the maze. "So we have a problem then, what do we do?" asked Winston a dark haired pale boy. "We need to explore the Maze some more, if there's a bigger predator out there we need to know. Tomorrow we send out a few more boys to go with you Minho and see if you can scope out what's in there," concluded Alby.

The next day a group of 6 boys with Minho leading entered the maze, knives ready to see if they could find out what happened to the Griever that had been hacked to pieces. As Minho and the others entered the Maze Alby, newt and Winston waited for what news they'd bring, Gally had insisted on going with Minho and the others into the Maze. As Minho led them through the maze to where he had found the dead griever he ordered the boys to stick together and watch each other's backs, "the Grievers could still be around so don't leave the group, if you lose us your as good as dead," Said Minho as they turned another corner and passed by another gap in the wall. Hours later the boys had passed the dead griever with no signs of anything else lurking in the Maze. "This is stupid, there's nothing here, maybe it just got crushed by a damn moving wall," growled Gally fed up and tired from running round the maze for the best part of the day. "Alby ordered us to explore so that's what we're doing now shut your shuck face and get up we need to start heading back or we'll be stuck in here," said Minho as he grabbed his back pack, slung it on and dusted off his black cargo pants. "Hey has anyone seen Chris?" asked one of the boys as they got ready to move. Minho looked around and sure enough they were missing someone. "Shuck, where's that klunk head got to now?" cursed Minho. They didn't have to wait long for an answer, a hollow cry echoed around them, "come on we have to move," yelled Minho as the boys screams got louder, they spotted Chris a ginger boy running towards them at full pelt, "Griever," he hollered as the other boys caught a glimpse of metal legs coming around the corner. "Shuck, go, go ,go," yelled Minho as he pushed the boys forward and took off running back through the Maze.

"Take the next left," yelled Minho as they skidded down one of the many connecting corridors, the group of boys took a sharp left only to skid into one another, the walls had changed and where the next corridor had been sat a tall concrete wall blocking there way. "Shuck, it moved," yelled Minho as the boys huddled against the wall smashing their fists into it praying that it would move. By now Chris had skidded around the corner with the griever not far behind. "Damn it were done for," growled out Minho as the boys backed away into the furthest corner. By now the Griever had reached the entrance of the section the boys were stranded in. They watched as Chris dodged one of the Grievers sharp metal legs only to stumble on a loose rock and go crashing face first to the floor. "He's not going to make it," yelled Gally. Just as they thought it was all over for Chris something shiny flew over their heads and hit the Griever dead on. "What the-" smoke started to bellow out of the object that had hit the Griever in the face, the boys covered their mouths as thick white smoke billowed around them creating a smoke screen between the Griever and themselves. They head the whizzing of something flying overhead and the loud thunk of something hitting something else, the Grievers screeches pierced the air and they saw a shadow moving through the smoke. "What's going on?" yelled Gally as Chris came running out of the smoke towards them. "Th-theres something else in there," he panted doubling over then coughing. The boys stood back and watched the thick smoke trying to see what was going on, all they could hear was the metallic scrapping of the Grievers limbs and its shrieks, barbaric and animalistic.

As the smoke started to clear a large object loomed through the smoke and crashed to the ground before them, it was the Griever its ugly head oozed a grey slime from a large hole through its skull. "Look!" yelled one of the boys pointing to the back of the griever. There on the back of the fallen griever stood a person shrouded in black clothing, a sleek black compound bow hung from one of their hands and a sharp knife was clutched tightly in the other. "Who the Shuck is that?" breathed Minho as they watched the figure jump from the body of the Griever and crouch down on the floor, they clutched there head and they saw blood drip from the persons head. Minho was first to act and made a dash forward as he saw the person collapse forward. As he ran forward he saw the blood dripping into a small pool and skidded to a stop crouching down to see who the person was, what he saw was most certainly not what he expected. "It-it's a chick," he breathed out as he saw the girl move and groan, she was still alive. Minho gently picked her up, "guys we need to get back now," he yelled as he gently put the girl over his shoulder and ordered Ben to grab her fallen knife and bow.

The run back was one of the most intense moments, no one spoke, they just watched as Minho led the way with the girl, their saviour slung over his shoulder, her breathing was shallow but she was alive and barely conscious. "Don't worry were almost clear," yelled Minho as they rounded another corner and spotted the Glade entrance just up ahead. They heard the deep thump as the Maze door stated to shudder, a gust of wind hit them and they sped up, knowing that if the door closed before they got out they would all be dead by morning.

The boys collapsed into the grass as the Maze door closed behind them sealing them inside the Glade. "That-that was far too close," panted Gally as he glared at the maze and then at Minho. They heard yelling and saw Alby and the others running over to them, "Alby's going to flip when we tell him what happened in there," said Minho as he got up and pulled the semi-conscious girl onto his back.

Minho quickly carried the girl into one of the newly built huts and placed her down on a blanket, she mumbled something but Minho couldn't make out what she was trying to say. Alby and Newt soon arrived with bandages and medication, whoever had put them in the maze had provided them with basic medical supplies and such and for that they were a little grateful but they still hated them for putting them in a strange place and taking away all of their memories. All the boys who appeared in the Glade were the same, frightened and confused, they had all woken up in a metal box with no memories and no recollection of how they ended up in the box, the only thing they knew was there name. The three boys looked down at the girl, she didn't look to badly hurt she just had a nasty looking gash in her head that oozed blood. To them this was all new and confusing, who was she? Where had she come from? How on earth had she managed to take down the Griever? Newt grabbed a cloth and poured some cleaning chemical onto it before dabbing at the girls bloody head, she hissed in pain as he continued to clean away the blood. Whilst he fixed her head Alby and Minho studied the girl. She was tall almost as tall as Minho with long legs, slender and toned, her skin was pale and she was caked in dirt and some strange grey stuff they presumed to be Griever blood. What interested them most was what she had on her and her clothes. Black shorts covered some of her legs, a belted harness was attached to her back and thighs, it fastened around her waist and across her chest, attached to it were various weapons and pouches, they noticed two sharp knives strapped to her thighs and arrows were held in place at her back, a black t-shirt cover her, it was torn and a little bloody but other than that she looked ok. "How does that feel?" asked Newt as he finished with the girls head, she looked a little more alive now and sat up slowly looking at them. "Thank you," was all she said before trying to get up. Alby, Minho and Newt looked her over as she stood up and cracked her leather cladded fingers. "We need to talk," was all Alby said as he eyed up the girl suspiciously. "Where am I?" asked the girl as she looked at the three boys and then at the hut. The boys glanced at each other, what on earth was going on.

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Newt as the three boys and the girl sat down at a table in another hut away from everyone else. "The maze, I woke up in the Maze, it was dark and I could hear something screeching and hissing. I had a bow clutched in my hands and there were a few knives and things scattered around me, that was maybe two months ago," said the girl. Newt's eyes bulged, "two months ago? You've been in the Maze for two months? Why haven't we seen you before then? Minho and Ben have been running the maze every day, why haven't they seen you?" asked Newt. "There are different sections of the Maze I think, every week, hell every day it changes, I've been stuck in one section for well over a month, there was a door but it never budged until yesterday, it opened and I managed to get out, those creatures are everywhere" said the girl. Alby looked at the girl trying to detect any lies but her face was all he needed to see to know that what she said was the truth. "I found this note when I woke up," said the girl as she unzipped one of the pouches and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, she passed the note to Alby and he read it out – Fight to survive, hunt and protect – "what does it mean?" asked Newt as he looked at the note. The girl shrugged, "no idea, I woke up so confused, I can't- I can't remember anything before the maze," she said cautiously. "No we don't remember anything, just waking up here in the Glade, all we knew was our names, do you at least know that?" asked Minho as he looked into the girls piercing blue eyes. "Yeah Arc, my names Arc, what a crappy name, you think it's my real name or a fake one?" asked the girl. "Who knows anymore, everything's so screwy here, well Arc it's nice to meet you, you're the first girl we've seen here and you're the only one to wake up in the maze. Your packing some serious gear as well, where'd you learn to well you know fight?" asked Newt. Minho had already filled Alby and Newt in on the incident in the Maze, it was hard to believe that this dark haired girl was responsible for the Grievers deaths but they were grateful, the girl could be useful to the Glade. "No idea, I can just do it, it's like instinct or something, who knows maybe I'm some sort of ninja," joked Arc as she took off her harness and put it down looking at the carbon arrows and sharp knives attached to it. "what you did was something none of us thought possible, to kill a Griever is quite something especially taking it down solo, maybe you were out here for a reason, that note said Protect maybe you're here to protect us, none of us had a small arsenal of weapons with us when we woke up and I'm pretty sure none of us will be as good with a bow or knife as you are somehow," said Newt.

"Anyway, welcome to the Glade, Newt will show you round tomorrow, I'm Alby the leader sort of and that there is Minho, he'll show you were you're going to sleep," said Alby before disappearing with Newt. "come on it's getting pretty late, we should get you sorted out I'm sure your tiered, I'm beat today was harsh, you saved all our lives today Arc," said Minho as he led the way out of the hut and off to another one.

Arc was use to sleeping with one eye open, after two months of being trapped in the maze with the Grievers she had learnt that if she wanted to survive she had to be alert at all times so switching off and sleeping proved to be a difficult task for her, every sound and movement the other boys made in their sleep made her uneasy and made sleep almost impossible for her. By the time morning came she was up and out of the Homestead and looking up at the Gate to the Maze, no one else was awake so she sat in the tall grass covered in morning dew and gazed up at the concrete giants that surrounded her. After a while she heard footstep crunching through the grass and she quickly jumped to her feet and whirled round ready to strike forgetting for a moment that she was safe in the Glade. "Woah easy there I'm not going to hurt you," came Newts voice as he took a step back and put his hands up in mock surrender. "Sorry, I'm not use to being here yet, I keep thinking a Grievers going to pop up and I'm going to have to either run or fight, I spent all of last night jumping at ever sound you boys made," admitted Arc before trying to stifle a yawn. Newt shook his head and laughed, "this is most certainly going to be interesting, Arc I think you're going to have to learn to relax a little or you're going to end up killing one us thinking that were a Griever or something, anyway follow me and I'll give you the good old tour."


	2. Chapter 2

**Arc Fall**

**Chapter Two**

Arc spent the next week trying out all the different jobs that the Glade had to offer but nothing seemed to catch her attention, she wasn't a good cook, she hated farming, Building stuff just pissed her off and she was impatient and fidgety all the time. "Seriously Alby the girls wasting her time doing all these jobs, it's not right for her, after what Minho and Gally said I say we let her back into the Maze, let her go with Minho and Ben, at least if she goes they won't have to worry as much about being attacked by Grievers. Think about it, that note she had said to hunt and protect, let her protect the runners. There was a reason she was dumped in the Maze and not the Glade. Look at what she can do, they gave her weapons for a reason Alby," said Newt as he and Alby discussed Arc's place in the Glade. Alby knew Newt had a point but letting Arc back into the Maze was unsettling for him, since he came here he thrived on rules and order and one single girl had thrown all of it into disarray. "You want me to let her back out there at night?" Alby asked sceptically, giving Newt a funny look. "No-yes, look let her run in the days and follow Minho and Ben and then maybe let her out at night if she wants, maybe the key to our escape is hidden in the maze, maybe it can only be found at night, who knows, we have to consider these things though. If she wants to go back in at night I say we let her," replied Newt. Alby sighed and ran one of his large hands across his face. He had no problem with Arc she did as he asked and tried to help out in the Glade but deep down he knew she wasn't like the rest of them and it bothered him. "Fine, call a gathering, we'll discuss Arc's position there with the others," Alby decided.

Alby and the other keepers sat around at the Gathering, Arc stood in the middle looking at the boys. "Ok today we decide on Arc's role here in the Glade, if you feel she is suited for your job please speak up now," said Alby to the room. There was a sound of murmuring as the boys talked amongst themselves, Arc shifted uneasily on her feet, she hated being the centre of attention. Since coming into the Glade she'd felt like an outsider, the boys had treated her well enough but being the only girl was proving to have its flaws and the Glade worked in a way she did not, she was itching to get into the Maze again and that scared her. No one wanted to go into the maze, it was a horrible place full of danger but to her it was just another place to explore, she didn't fear it or the Grievers she found it fascinating and alluring and knowing that she knew that she wasn't normal, she didn't think or act like the others here, she was different. "Alby she doesn't fit in here," said Minho finally hushing the other boys, "I don't mean it in a harsh way or anything but she came here under different circumstances and we don't think her job is here with us," said Minho looking over Arc. Alby nodded, "your right, Newt and I have discussed this before and we think that she was sent here for something else, I think we need a new role for her, a new job," with that Alby went on to explain about sending her back into the Maze not only with the Runners but at night as well. "What do you think Arc, would you be willing to go back into the Maze even at night, it would only be you though, we can't risk losing any more people to the maze, you spent a long time in there and you can handle your own by the looks of things," said Alby addressing Arc. Arc stopped fidgeting for a moment and looked deep in thought, "I know I don't fully fit in here and I'm ok with that, you all came up in the Glade and I was tossed out into the Maze, I understand that you won't go into the maze at night but it's important to explore at night just in case the answer is out there. I accept your preposition, I can follow the runners and then explore the maze at night by myself, I don't want anyone to risk their lives out there but I'll do it on my own. I think I was sent here to do this," confirmed Arc. The boys began to mumble again and Alby coughed to silence them and bring them back to order. "Well if you agree to it then so be it, Arc you're going to be the Glades first Hunter, you're going to have a spot in the Gathering as well, there might only be one of you but your still going to be the Keeper, who knows maybe in the future the Creators will send more like you," announced Alby.

With Arc's role now decided she felt much more at ease, "Minho take her down to the map room and get her kitted out," said Alby as the boys disbanded. Since entering the Glade all of Arcs belongings had been hidden away, they were dangerous and Alby hadn't wanted someone to muck around with them and accidently hurt or kill someone. As Arc followed Minho to the map room she was itching to ask him something, it had been bothering her for a while now and she had been dying at ask, finally she plucked up the courage and spoke up, "hey Minho I-I have a question and I know it's weird but it's been bugging me, would you mind telling me what I look like, I mean I know I'm tall and pale and my hairs raven black, kind of wild and long but what about my face, my body?" she asked. Minho stopped walking, "you know for a glade full of guys you'd be surprised how many people ask that so don't worry, anyway you're pretty so you don't have to worry about your looks," replied Minho. "I'm pretty?" Arc asked, the worlds sounded alien to her, she was constantly grimy and dirty from being here and yet someone had still called her pretty. "Yeah, those blue eyes are otherworldly seriously there's blue and then there's your blue and you have a nice face, I mean you have a small scar across the side of your head from the night you saved us all but other than that your pretty much perfect, long legs, athletic build, a bit of curve in all the right places and you're not obsessive and girly, you're a good one, now come on let's get you your stuff back if you're going to go back into the Maze. This is either very brave of you or very stupid, I guess we'll all find out soon enough but I'm kind of glad Alby has you running with us, not long ago a Griever got one of the boys in broad day light, after that not many are willing to risk their necks out there," said Minho as he unlocked the map room and let Arc inside. "Only Alby, Newt and I have key for down here so if you need to restock or something you'll have to come and find us ok," he said as he led her through the map room to a small trap door with a heavy padlock sealing off from everyone. "This is sort of a weapons room and such, we keep a lot of supplies down here that come up with the box that we think the others shouldn't get their hands on and I think we have some things that were meant for you," said Minho as he fumbled with the lock trying to get it open, finally after getting frustrated Arc stepped in and with the heel of her leather boots she slammed it down on the lock, It clicked open, "well that's one way to do it I suppose" grinned Minho as he opened the trap door and started climbing down the wooden steps. Arc was surprised by the contents of the room, on the far wall stood a rack of basic wooden bows and a few quivers of simple wooden arrows, she spotted a box of axes and hatchets and then a wall of knives and machetes. "If everyone in the Glade was armed Alby wouldn't be able to keep everyone safe so we keep it down here in case we need it, all runners though have a weapon, it comes with the territory, and if you have to run the maze you run it armed. Now over here is the other stuff that Alby thinks was meant for you," said Minho leading Arc over to a large metal trunk. "It came up maybe two months ago, about the time you said you woke up out in the Maze and every week some more stuff comes up, we never knew what it was for, it didn't look like the rest of the stuff they sent up so we put it all down here in case someone ever needed it or knew what it was for," said Minho as he pulled out a silver key and unlocked the trunk. "We should have guessed that a girl would be coming after getting some of this but we never twigged," said Minho as he stepped out of the way so that Arc could look at the trunks contents. "There for my bow," said Arc as she saw several quivers full of black carbon arrows with sharp metal tips "and those are the smoke cylinders I used, I'm down to my last one," she said as she plucked up the belt of 6 smoke grenades. "Grab what you need, you bow is over there on the table with your knives," said Minho pointing to a large table at the far side of the room. Arc rummaged through the trunk and collect two quivers of arrows, the smoke grenades and some black clothing. She help up a black sports bra and laughed, "Seriously it didn't twig that a girl would be coming?" she asked, Minho blushed at the sight of the underwear and grumbled a quick no in embarrassment. Once Arc had kitted herself out and readjusted her weapons harness fixing the compound bow to her back and the arrows into the holders she sheathed her knives by her thighs and grabbed the pile of clothes, "do you have a bag or something I can keep these in, I don't fancy leaving them lying around in the Homestead with the other boys," said Arc. Minho grabbed a black backpack and handed it her. "Thanks, I think I'm done here," she said stuffing the clothes into the bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "I don't know what the Glades going to think of you now that you're armed to the teeth," Minho said as he led the way out and locked the door again.

Minho led Arc to Frypan's for some food before explaining the runs and what she needed to know before going back into the maze with them. As she walked to get food the boys all looked at her, they had all heard the story of how the Gladers had been saved by the girl, every time the story was told it changed until finally it made Arc out to be some sort of Assassin and now with her brandishing her artillery the rumours were going to get worse. In the week Arc had been here she hadn't really spoken with the other boys, they just stared at her and mumbled amongst themselves, they were still trying to adjust to a girl being here with them, a dangerous girl who had taken down a Griever single handily. However, with Alby's approval of her and her new role the Gladers looked at her with a little admiration, she was brave and strong and she had saved a handful of them including the two keepers Minho and Gally but there was something about her that still put them on edge.

The next day Arc met Minho and Ben out by the Maze entrance at sun up, she was dressed head to toe in black, her long, wild her had been pulled into a long braid and her weapons where all fixed into place, she looked dangerous and something about her look sent chills across Minho's skin. "Ok for today we stick together, I will take point, Arc you bring up the rear," said Minho.

A few weeks passed before Arc finally decided to venture into the Maze at Night, so far she'd been running daily with Minho and Ben keeping an eye on them and making sure the Grievers stayed clear and so far there hadn't been any problems. She made her way back towards the Maze just as the sun was starting to set, the runners had come back two hours ago so she'd had chance to catch an hour of sleep before going back to the Maze. "Hey, Arc wait up," came Minho's voice as he came jogging up the Glade to her. "You going in there tonight?" he asked Arc looking into the dark maze. Arc nodded, "I need to start running it at night, if anything goes wrong just let it, I don't want anyone coming in after me it's too dangerous, me and Alby made an agreement, this is my job and I need to start pulling my weight around here," said Arc as she tightened the straps around her thighs and pulled a black piece of material up her face covering the lower half of her nose and mouth. "Aren't you tired? You spent all day running with me and Ben, how are you going to spend all night running?" asked Minho. "It's nice to know your concerned about me but don't be, I'll be fine now get back to the others and get some food, I'll be back by morning," said Arc before turning tail and sprinting into the darkness. Minho stood watching her as she disappeared into the Maze and the doors began to close. "Don't die," he whispered before turning back and heading to Frypan's.

When morning came Minho, Alby and Newt all stood by the Maze door waiting for it to open, they hadn't slept well knowing Arc was out there on her own and they were all anxious to see if she made it back. As the doors opened they all out let out a breath they didn't know they'd been holding, Arc slipped through the opening in the wall and made her way over to them. "Are you hurt? Did they attack you? How was it? Did you find anything?" asked Newt as he looked her over for any signs of injury or such. "Newt, relax I'm fine nothing happened, I slipped past the Grievers without them even noticing me. The Maze constantly moves at night, it's a nightmare trying to track where you've been and where you're trying to go, I need to get to the map room and draw out the routes I took before I forget them" breathed Arc. Alby nodded and held up a set of keys, Arc raised an eyebrow at him, "if you're going to do this you need to be able to get into the map room and store room at all times of the day so we decided to give you the keys. Arc arrange with Minho what days you will run with them and what days you're going to run at night, if you do both you're going to get yourself killed from being tired or something," said Alby giving her the Keys and then heading back into the Glade with Newt. "Man I need a shower or something I stink," I grumbled putting the keys into a pouch and sniffing at my shirt. "Well you have been running for almost 24hours come on let's get you some food, we can discuss a schedule over breakfast and then you can grab a shower, me and Ben aren't heading out today, we need a break and so do you," said Minho.

Over the next couple of months Arc and Minho sorted out the running schedule and they worked together like it was second nature, they had become a good team and with even more boys coming into the Glade the Runners had increased in number. It was there day off today and a new boy had just arrived in the Glade so they were throwing their monthly celebration, every month when a new boy arrived the Glade would gather at night and throw a sort of welcome party with a bomb fire and food to celebrate not only the new kids arrival but another month of being alive. It was on this day that Arc had a rare break and Minho had insisted that she come along for the food and such. She had ditched her weapons and had changed onto a less intimidating outfit switching her harness and leathers for some black shorts a black t-shirt that just about covered her chest and a loose fitting shirt she'd pilfered from Minho the previous week when all her clothes had been dirty and ripped up and she hadn't had chance to wash them and request new ones.

As she came into the clearing all the boys who had already gathered stopped talking and stared at her, Arc was very rarely seen these days, she spent most of her time either in the maze, the map room or sleeping somewhere high up away from everyone else. Her job was a demanding one and she couldn't sleep with all the boys anymore they were too noisy and the Homestead was getting too crowded. As she walked the boys and glanced at her, it was unusual for them to see her unarmed and dressed in casual clothing and it was a sight they all hoped they'd see more often, her t-shirt shifted in the gentle breeze and her toned abs were clearly visible, her long legs were on show with her shorts and her long hair flowed freely behind her. "Man why can't we have more like her," one of the Gladers said to his friends as she passed by. "Because one is more than enough, dude she spends like all her time in that maze have you seen what she's usually packing, she'd eat you alive," replied the boy's friend. Arc made her way over to Alby and Newt who were sat talking on a fallen log near the fire. "Oh look who decided to come out of their dark corner," grinned Newt as he spotted Arc, "hey it wasn't my choice, Minho insisted, he wouldn't leave me alone until I said yes," Arc replied as she took a seat next to Newt. "Well it's nice to see you not looking like you're ready to rip someone apart," grinned Newt. Since coming to the Glade the Keepers and Alby had come to consider Arc as their little sister, they tried to look out for her as best they could, making sure she got some food when she eventually emerged from the Maze and making sure the boys were kept in line around her. They all knew that without her a lot of the boys would have been dead by now and they all slept better at night knowing that Arc was out there looking out for them all. They had been worried at first when she went out hunting at night but after weeks of coming home uninjured and in one piece they had started to relax and feel more at ease with her hunting in the Maze. "So is it nice to have a break for once? You've been working quite hard recently," said Alby as he passed her a plate of food and a drink. "There's something bugging me about the Grievers, that's why I've been spending all my time in there, I just can't seem to find where they all disappear to during the day, they have to have some sort of nest or home but I've looked and looked and the shucks just up and vanish it's really starting to grind on me," she sighed looking into the crackling flames of the bomb fire. Before the boys could reply Minho appeared with a big grin on his face, "at last, I thought you weren't going to show, come on you need to talk to the boys they don't believe me that you're the hunter they've been hearing all about, they think your just some sort of myth the Keepers made up to make us all feel safe here" he said as he grabbed Arc's arm and dragged her off to another part of the party.

Minho dragged Arc over to a group of boys who were mucking about arm wrestling and mock fighting. "Boys this is Arc, she's the one who practically lives in the Maze and keeps out butts out of trouble. Arc is the Keeper of the Hunters a job which no one and I mean no one gets placed in," introduced Minho. Arc wasn't too great with meeting new people due to the fact that by the time she was introduced they'd already been told all about her and what she did and most of the times the boys had exaggerated to an extent that she scared them and they were less than willing to be left alone with her. "She doesn't look so tough, you sure this is THE Arc?" asked one of the newer boys. Arc hadn't been around for a few months since she'd been kept busy so, a large chunk of the Gladers didn't know who she was. "Slim it Kyle she's Arc and she's one of the good ones now be nice to her, she saved my life once," said Ben as he elbowed the boy who had spoken out, Minho glared at the boy before wrapping his arm around Arc's thin waist and pulling her over to sit down. "I was just saying she's a girl and you know girls are kind of weak and-" Kyle never got to finish that sentence as he was slammed backwards off the log he had been sat on. "Slim it" hissed Arc as she stood up. The boy Kyle scrambled to his feet a large red welt was already starting to form on his head, in his hands he clutched a metal cup. "Shuck she bloody threw a cup at me," growled the boy. Minho stood up and put a hand on Arc's shoulder, "you're lucky it was only a cup she threw at you Klunk head," he snapped glaring menacing at the boy. Minho was known to be one of the no nonsense Keepers, he had to be strict so that people followed him and didn't die out in the maze. "Dude just shut up before you piss off the Keepers," hissed one of the boys pulling at Kyle to get him to sit back down and drop it. "She's just some stupid girl, why are you klunking your pants over this," snapped Kyle shoving the boy away. "You'd think the cup would have been warning enough," sighed Ben as he watched Kyle stalk forward to face Minho and Arc. "Beat it before I show you that the rumours are all true," Arc glowered as she stepped forward and cracked her knuckles. The older boys all froze, they knew not to mess with Arc, she never caused trouble or broke the rules but if someone called her out she'd prove to them just what it meant to be the hunter of the Glade. Kyle seemed to stop and rethink his actions as Arc stood unmoving before him daring him to make a move. Thank the creators he had some sense as he turned tail and left without another word.

"This is why I don't socialize," grumbled Arc as she watched the boy disappear into the Homestead. "Hey this isn't your fault, come on I invited you tonight so you could relax, you've been working your ass off and I know you haven't been sleeping or sticking to the schedule, I've seen you tailing us out in the Maze on your days off," Said Minho turning to Arc and ignoring Kyle. Arc shifted uncomfortably under the Keepers gaze, "forget what you've seen and don't breath a word of this to Alby, he would kill me if he knew what I was doing," said Arc quietly as she turned her back on Minho and the other boys. "Arc come on what's wrong, what have you been doing?" asked Minho suspiciously. "Nothing," was all Arc said before walking off away from the party, Minho was confused, what had gotten into her? He was quick to follow her as she sprinted off. He caught up to her just as she made it to the map room. "Arc wait up, come on what's up?" Minho panted as he grabbed a hold of her shoulder to stop her. "You can tell me, I promise I won't breath a word of it to Alby, were friends right," said Minho keeping a tight hold of her because he knew that If he let go she'd disappear into the night, If Arc didn't want to be found then she'd make sure no one would find her until she decided otherwise, being a hunter meant that she had to be good and hiding, stalking and silently waiting for the right time to strike. "Please Arc you can talk to me," said Minho. Since the first time he laid eyes her Minho had had a soft spot in his heart for Arc, she was strong, brave, fearless and beautiful and in Minho's eyes she was perfect but nobody knew how he really felt, he liked to keep things to himself and this was one of the things he most certainly didn't want spread around the Glade.

Arc slowly moved away making Minho drop his arm from her shoulder, "It's nothing," said Arc quietly not looking him in the eye. "It's nothing, really? If it was nothing then you wouldn't have run off like that Arc, what's going on?" asked Minho moving towards her and gently pulling her round to face him. "Please," whispered Arc as she slowly looked up at him, tears had begun to form in her eyes but she was too proud to let them fall, she was strong and she knew if she cried then she wouldn't be able to do what she did anymore, she wouldn't be able to protect them all, she needed them to believe in her so she could believe in herself. "You know it' ok to cry once in a while, we all cried when we got here, we were all so afraid and confused, crying doesn't make you weak," soothed Minho, it was like he could read her like an open book, her face told him all he needed to know and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. Arc clung onto his shirt, "I-I go into the maze because I'm afraid, I'm afraid that one day none of you will come back and-and I don't know what I'd do, I don't want to be left here alone, I don't want you all to die out there and I know that if I'm there I can save you, I'd sacrifice myself to save you all, I want us all to get out of here together, you, Newt, Alby, Ben all of you. But I know not all of you like me being here, I've seen the way some of the boys look at me, they won't come near me it's like I'm one of them, the Grievers," Arc breathed fighting back the tears. Minho sighed and squeezed her tighter rubbing her back soothingly, "Arc those boys haven't been here long enough to see the real you, the strong, protective, caring, hunter, they haven't seen you take down a Griever to save us, they haven't seen you selflessly risk your life for a Green bean. They don't know anything, what matters is that we all need you and they need you a lot more then they know and anyone who has seen the real you loves and cares for you, your part of the Glade and when they realize how important you are they will come around. Don'' let they beat you down Arc, your important and we love you, I love you," admitted Minho as he stroked her hair and comforted her. They stayed like that for a while in each other's arms, he held her protectively, lovingly and she embraced the comfort he brought her. "Thank you Minho, you're a good friend, I-I think I'm going to head back and get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning for the run ok," she said with a small smile as she slipped from his arms and disappeared into the night without another word. Minho just stood there watching her disappear, she didn't love him like he loved her, she saw him as nothing more than a good friend, a brother and Minho felt his heart start to tare itself apart with every step she took, he loved her and she didn't love him back the way he wished for, she didn't see him that way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Arc Fall**

**Chapter Three**

The next few months passed by and Minho buried his feelings and acted like nothing was wrong with him but when no one was around he'd let his heart ache, he watched her from afar, watched as she ran the maze and disappeared at night and he waited every morning to see if she came back safely, he was truly in love and no one knew, not even the one he loved and it was slowly killing him, seeing her laughing and joking with the other boys, watching her run with her bow and knife ready to sacrifice herself for them.

It was at another bomb fire when things started to get interesting again in the Glade, they had had several months without incident and had started to relax a little but they should have never let their guard down.

Once again the runners were taking a well-deserved break and had attended the bomb fire, all were there except Arc, she always made it her point to be in the maze at night when a Greenie arrived after the last time, the sun had not yet set so the maze was still open and Arc had been gone for only a few hours. That's when they heard the scream and the horrors that followed. As the Gladers jumped up from the bomb fire startled by the ear piercing scream they saw something that turned them all pale their blood freeze, metal legs began to emerge from the Maze, one by one the scraped across the concrete wall and made such a racket it sent chills up the spines of every boy. They watched as the creature slowly entered the Glade, its bulbous body covered in thick grey skin and metal spikes was enough to make some boy's klunk their pants and make a run for it. "Quiet, nobody move," ordered Alby as he watched the Griever look around, there had never been a Griever in the Glade before, and they had always presumed they were safe here. "Klunk, what is that thing doing here," hissed Minho as he watched the Griever slowly crawl across the Glade. Alby looked at all the boys and then to the Griever, "we need to get everyone to the Homestead, it's safer in there then out here in the open," whispered Alby as he snatched up a large branch from the unlit bomb fire. "I'll distract it and you and Newt get all the boys back into the Homestead, lock the door and barricade it with everything you can get your hands on," ordered Alby as he held the thick log in his hands and looked at Minho and Newt. Just as he was about to make his move a black figure streaked across the Glade from out of the Maze. "It's Arc, Shank's going to get herself killed," hissed Alby as he watched the unthinkable unfold before him. The boys were all frozen in place as they watched, none of them dared move of blink afraid that if they did it would all be over.

Arc watched as the Griever entered the Glade, she skidded from her routine path and made a break for it, following the Griever as best she could. By the time she had caught up it was already out in the open and looking for its prey. Arc had no time to stop and think things through, she rushed from the Maze as quickly as she could pulling her bow free and letting an arrow fly free. She didn't stop to see if it hit its mark she just pulled out another arrow and shot. Arrows rained down on the Griever as Arc rushed forward not stopping, when she was close enough she slashed at the Grievers back leg sending into crashing to the ground temporarily, as it went down Arc ran on and jumped from its leg onto its back, her arrows where covering its body, grey gunk oozed from the Grievers body. "Come on you bastard," roared Arc as she plunged her two daggers into its spine and twisted then blades. The Griever shrieked and thrashed bucking Arc off, she hit the ground and rolled before springing up and making a break for the Maze again. The griever was now fixated on her and paid no attention to the horde of boys stood further into the Glade. It cried out and lumbered after her long metal spikes clawing at her as she tried to out run the monster. She cried out as one of them caught her across the back and she went crashing down dropping one of her knives. Arc barely escaped being impaled by another leg as she rolled to the left, the spike pierced into the ground just where her head had been. Using all the strength she could she thrust the other blade up into the Grievers leathery belly, the Griever shrieked and reared back giving Arc a small opening for her to scramble up and run. Arc was almost into the Maze when a red hot pain burned through her and knocked her from her feet sending her crashing back into the Maze wall.

"Slim it, she's not going to make it," yelled Minho as he watched in horror as the Griever struck her again and sent her flying backwards into the Maze, the monster was quick to follow leaving the Glade untouched. Minho grabbed his knife from his belt and ran.

Arc growled as she flung herself to the left avoiding another leg, blood was dripping from her back and burned down her left thigh, "come on you eight legged freak," she growled as she rolled again and kicked out knocking the leg to the right narrowly missing her. The boom of the Gate brought her a little energy, it was closing, the Glade would be safe, all she had to do was just keep the Griever distracted for a little longer. She scrambled to her feet and made a run for it further into the maze, she slipped on some of her blood and crashed against the maze wall, everything started to go dark, she tried to support herself and get to her feet but her back was making it impossible, pain washed over her and she hissed. She shook her head trying to clear away the darkness that threatened to send her to an early grave. "ARC" she heard someone yell, her eyes snapped open just in time, she swung up her arm and cut off the Grievers spike just as it was about to end her. She summoned all of her remaining strength and ran, "Come on Arc you can do it, come on," the voice cried out, she ran through the maze, she ran as fast as she could back towards the Glade. "Arc it's closing you have to run," she was a blur as she flew through the maze, new strength was coming to her, she was going to make it, she had to.

The boys had run to the Maze entrance, crimson blood was splashed across the walls and floor, "Shit I-I don't think she's going to make it," breathed newt looking at all the blood, he was growing paler and paler. "Slim it she's going to make it, she has to," growled Minho. His heart was getting heavier and heavier as the Maze entrance was getting smaller and smaller, "Come on, come on," he chanted to himself. "No way," one of the boys cried out, a black blur threw itself around the corner of the maze and flew towards them, they all stopped as the blur crashed through the tiny gap and into Minho sending him and the blur crashing to the ground. "Arc," cried Minho as he cradled the broken girl in his arms on the floor. "Quick we need to get her to the Med jacks," ordered Alby. Arc let out a cry of pain as Minho gently pulled her into his arms and carried her across the glade as quickly as he dared, "It's ok Arc, your safe, we've got you, we've got you," lulled Minho as he held her, tears ran down arcs face making a clean path through the dirt and blood that clung to her pale skin. "Don't cry you're safe, you saved us all," soothed Minho as he swept his thumb over her face to clean away the salty tears.

The next few days were awful, the Glade was in such a dire mood that all work had stopped and no one would run the Maze, they had all been reminded just how dangerous it was here, they had been reminded that they weren't safe not even in the Glade, they had all seen Arc fight for them and brave the maze and Griever so that they would be safe some of the boys were riddled with guilt, they had treated Arc badly and now they realized just how badly they needed her. Minho had hidden himself away in the Medjacks room with Arc who was dead to the world, he refused to leave her side, Newt and Alby had been bringing him food and trying to coax him out to get some fresh air but he was a stubbed boy and Arc was too important to him to just leave her alone in an empty room, if she woke up he wanted to be there for her.

Newt quietly entered the room, Minho was sat by Arc's bed holding her cold clammy hand his head rested on the bed. Newt shook his head sadly as he watched two of his closest friends fall apart before him emotionally and physically. You really love her don't you," said Newt as he carefully put down a plate of food on the table next to the bed and took the seat opposite Minho. Minho's head snapped up and he looked at Newt, his face was damp from tears and he had dark rings under his eyes. "More than anything," breathed Minho as he sat up and whipped away the tears. Newt gave his friend a sad smile, "she's going to be ok, she stronger then she looks and she looks pretty strong to me, she'll come round and then you can tell her how you feel," said Newt giving his friend a sympathetic look. "She doesn't feel the same way, she doesn't see me that way," breathed Minho as he gently stroked Arcs hand and let go. "How do you know? Have you told her?" asked Newt carefully. "She sees me as a friend nothing more," sighed Minho, he looked so sad it was heart breaking. "You haven't told her, I know you haven't, when she wakes up you should tell her or I will. You know a month or two ago one of the boys talked to her, said that they liked her and wanted to date her and do you know what she said, she told him that her heart already belonged to someone else he just didn't know it yet, don't lose hope, I've seen the way she looks at you, when she thinks no one else is watching," Said Newt as he got up and left.

It was another day before good news returned to the Glade, Arc had woken up and was stable enough to talk. It was Minho of course that watched her wake, as he was drifting into an unsettled slumber he felt her fingers brush against his hand and a mumbled groan escape her cracked lips. He was quick to wake and grabbed a metal cup and pressed it against her lips, she barely moved but gulped down the water as he tipped back the cup. She coughed a little as the water brought her new life and her eyes slowly fluttered open. Minho was anxious and relieved as she looked up at him and a small smile made its way onto her pale face. "Hey," she breathed as she slowly moved and tried to sit up, Minho quickly grabbed onto her and gently helped her sit putting another pillow behind her head and smoothing her hair out of her face, his fingers gently caressing her face ever so tenderly. "You had us all o worried, we thought we'd lost you," whispered Minho as he looked into her eyes that were beginning to glow with life again. "I'm sorry," she breathed. Minho smiled and a look of relief washed over him, Arc was going to be okay. "You've been out of it for a couple of days, we didn't know if you were going to come round, you were so broken, you looked dead," said Minho as he gently squeezed her hand. "Speaking of dead you don't look so good yourself," mumbled Arc with a small smile. Minho laughed nervously, he hadn't left her side, not once and he knew that he was in desperate need of a shower and a good night rest. "That's because he hasn't moved from here," came Newts voice as he entered the room a big grin on his face. "Arc I'm glad your awake," he smiled as he took a seat next to her bed. "Really he hasn't moved?" Arc wheezed with a sly grin. "Nope the dumb Shank wouldn't budge, me and Alby had to bring him food we thought he was going to starve himself," laughed Newt, Minho shot him a warning glance and almost growled at him, "What? I'm only telling her the truth, honestly he's been here since you fell into his arms after the Griever attack, you should have seen him, he was a mess," said Newt honestly as he ignored the menacing glances from Minho. "Newt slim it," he hissed growing red in the face embarrassed and angry. "You didn't leave me?" asked Arc looking at Minho, Minho blushed and grumbled out a small curse directed at Newt, "I couldn't, you looked so frail, so-so broken," he managed to say quietly. "But your alive and healing now so that's all that matters," came Alby's voice as he entered the room and smiled at Arc. "Well you saved us all again Arc and I'm sorry we couldn't help you out there, I don't think we would have done you much good, your one heck of a fighter and were lucky to have you in the Glade with us and I know all the boys now feel the same," said Alby as he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "How are you feeling?" he asked her looking at the bandages wrapped tightly round her like a second skin. "Surprisingly good," said Arc as she flexed her muscles and rotated her shoulder blades, there was a dull ache but that was about it. "That is surprising, you took quite a beating from that Griever and the Maze wall," said Alby with a raised questionable eyebrow. "I feel stiff though like I've been asleep for a week, I think I want out of here," she smiled. Alby shook his head in disbelief and tutted at her in an amused manor, she was just so lovable sometimes. "Not going to happen, your banned from the maze for the next week or so until your fully healed and have the Medjack's clearance got it, oh and Minho you can have the rest of week off but then I want you and the boys back out there got it, we still need to keep the Glade running smoothly and normally," said Alby. Minho nodded and Arc pouted but nodded in agreement. "Good now I'm going to tell the Glade your awake now but I'll make sure you're not disturbed ok, oh and one more thing, Minho grab a shower you stink" he said before walking out. Newt and Arc snorted as Minho looked horrified and sniffed at his shirt, it was a little ripe but not that bad. "Well I best head off as well, it's good to see that you're ok Arc," said Newt as he got up and walked to Minho. "You best tell her or I will," he whispered to Minho before disappearing as well.

Arc and Minho smiled at each other as they chatted about what had been going on the past few days, he told her how bad the boys felt about how they had treated her and he told her all about how glum the Glade had gotten, she was truly missed by them, she had saved them and had been willing to throw herself at the Griever to protect them. Finally Arc told Minho to go get some rest and a shower, she promised him that she would be fine and that he needed to look after himself. "Its fine I'm not going to disappear on you and go running off into the Maze, the Medjacks won't even let me out of the bed, go you look exhausted and Alby was right you need a shower," she laughed as she grinned at him. "You sure, you know I don't mind staying and keeping you company," said Minho unsure. "Minho its fine honestly, you look like death, at least go eat and shower," Arc said. "Fine, fine but I'll come back in a bit to check up on you ok," Minho said finally giving in.

After a long overdue shower and a clean set of clothes Minho made his way to Frypan's for some food, he hadn't until now realised how hungry he actually was. Frypan greeted Minho with a grin, "I heard the good news from Alby I'm glad Arc's awake I bet you Runner boys are all relieved, she meant a lot to you lot aye," he said as he dished Minho a big hearty meal and threw in some snacks and a doggie bag, "Give this to 'er when you go up to visit, made it specially for 'er," he smiled. Minho smiled back, "yeah I will thanks, I'll tell her you missed her," he said before spotting Newt sitting alone down at one of the far tables. He made his way through the sea of hungry boys and plonked his tray down in front of Newt taking the seat opposite him. "Did you tell her?" asked Newt not even looking up at him. "No I didn't, Newt don't you dare say another word to her or I swear I will shank you up and leave you in the maze for the Grievers," warned Minho. Newt put down his fork and looked up at Minho. "Just tell her already, it's sad watching you pine after her like some love sick puppy. Tell her or I will, you can threaten me all you want but trust me it will all work out in the end if you just grow a pair and tell her," reasoned Newt unscathed by Minho's empty threats, they had been good friends from the very start and Minho knew deep down that he was right, he should just come out and tell her but he was afraid of rejection. "Look, if she turns you down then I'll happily walk out into the Maze but I promise you she won't turn you down. If you leave it any long-" "Yeah, yeah I know someone else will snatch her away I get it, she's beautiful and strong and- oh man I'm so shucked," admitted Minho with a sigh as he gazed down at his tray and moved his food around with a fork. "Tell her," was all Newt said before getting up, dumping his tray and walking off into the Glade.

Minho soon found himself outside the room where they were keeping Arc, he paced up and down trying to think of what to say to her, his head was a mess, he really needed some sleep but Newt was right he needed to tell her and the sooner he got it over with the sooner he would know where he stood with her. "You know I can hear you pace," came Arcs voice as she swung the door open startling Minho. "Arc? What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting," said Minho with concern as he quickly walked over to her. "I'm fine, I couldn't sit around any longer I was going insane in there it's too damn quiet and I can't sleep," Arc said. Minho shook his head and gently took her by the hand leading her back into the room closing the door behind him, we walked across the room and sat down on the empty bed, it was now or never. "I think we need to talk-" he began, Arc looked confused and walked over sitting down next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Minho took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves, Arc sensed his discomfort and gently placed a hand on his knee, "what's wrong?" she asked concern laced through her quiet voice. Minho gulped and looked at Arc, "There's – there's something I need to tell you and I don't really know how to tell you, I mean it's something I never expected to have to deal with here, shuck's I don't think anyone expected it but well erm- damn this is harder than I thought," rambled Minho nervously, this was so out of character that Arc was genially starting to worry. "You can tell me anything, it's ok," she tried to assure him. "Ok well here goes nothing ArcIreallylikeyouandthinkthatimactuallyinlovewithyou," he rushed. Arc looked stunned for a moment, "Okay I have no idea what you just said," she laughed, Minho blushed a deep crimson colour and let out a long sigh. "Arc I really like you and not just in a friendly way, I think I've liked you since the first time I met you in the Maze," said Minho hanging his head down so that she couldn't see his face. Arc let out a howl of laughter and Minho's head quickly snapped up, he'd just spilled his darkest secret and she was laughing at him. "Minho your adorable," she grinned as she looked him dead in the eye. "Huh?" he asked now confused by her reaction to his confession. "It's ok I like you too, you had me a little worried back there, I thought something was wrong with you, you were acting so weird," she smiled as she gently clasped his hand in her own. "You mean you like me back?" asked Minho still not believing what she had just said to him, she nodded and Minho grinned, "man I'm such a shuck, Newt told me all along to just tell you," he breathed. "So you want to be my girlfriend?" asked Minho more confidently. Arc grinned at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I take that as a yes then?" he concluded a grin spreading onto his face as well. "Yes you idiot but I have one request, I don't want everyone to know, I want it to be just us ok," said Arc seriously. She didn't want anyone to treat the two of them differently, she didn't mind Newt and Alby knowing but she didn't think it was the business of the Glade.

As the week passed by Arc grew stronger and stronger and her speedy recovery was questionable but no one dared question it out loud, throughout the week Arc and Minho hung out chatting and things, no one had caught onto them but Newt had his suspicions that the two of them were finally together, after all it was he who had seen the way they looked at each other and forced Minho to make a move. Finally the time arrived for Arc to be released from the care of the Medjacks and let loose into the Maze again, she was glad to be free of the constant eyes and glances of the Gladers and couldn't wait to run.

Many more months passed and more and more boys entered the Glade, it was starting to feel crowded and Arc was starting to get a bad feeling that kept growing as the months passed, in her gut she knew something bad was about to happen, the Glade had been far too quiet for far too long and she knew that the moment they let their guards down they would be in trouble again.

It was late in the afternoon when Minho, Arc and the others returned from their run, the Maze wasn't due to close for another few hours but they had already mapped it out and decided to head back to the Glade. When the runners returned they were met by a group of boys all waiting by the entrance, Alby stood in front looking at the Maze. "We have a problem," was all he said. Arc knew it was bad, the look on the boy's faces was evidence enough. "Go on what's happened?" she sighed knowing that if they were by the Maze it meant something or someone had gone in or come out unexpectedly. "It's that shuck face Gally," growled Newt, now Newt wasn't the sort of boy to lose his temper and cuss, he was usually a fairly placid and happy person who got along with everyone. "What did he do this time?" asked Arc. Knowing Gally he'd have said something stupid, caused an argument, got knocked down a peg or two and stormed off in a fit of anger. "He's in the Maze," Newt spat. "That son of a shuck ran off after starting another fight, ergh let him get stuck out there," growled Newt, whatever Gally had done it must have been pretty bad for Newt to react this way. "You know I won't let that happen Newt it's my job to go in there I'm kind of like search and rescue, now how long ago did he enter because we haven't seen him and we've run the complete Maze today," said Arc as she shifted through her backpack and dumped some stuff out that she didn't need, the lighter the pack the quicker she could run and with only a couple of hours left until the closing she didn't want to be stuck out there with Gally to look after. "He's been gone for a good hour but I think it's odd that you haven't seen him," said Alby as he looked into the Maze and then at the runners. "Okay well an hour means he won't have reached the outer walls or the section breaks near the blades, I best go the sooner I get him the better, I should be back before the closing but if not don't worry you know I can handle myself out there," said Arc as she adjusted her harness making sure all her weapons were secure and present. "Be safe," Alby said, Arc nodded and turned back to the Maze. "Minho take my gear I'll see you later when I get back I'll finish up my map then," said Arc before sprinting off. Minho sighed, he hated watching her leave, even though he knew how well she could defend herself and hold her own out in the maze he still worried that one of these days she wouldn't come back and that he'd lose the one thing that kept him going.

Arc sprinted off down the sections of the Maze silently looking for Gally, she knew that one of the most important rules in the maze was to keep quiet and keep moving, the Grievers wouldn't be able to track her or sense her if she continuously looped round. There was no signs of any activity in the Maze, it was silent and all was still, "come on where are you," Arc muttered as she continued to run. She was growing anxious as the time ticked by, she still hadn't seen any trace of Gally and it was beginning to get late, she quickly checked her digital watch making sure she still had enough time to get back to the Glade, just as she rolled up her sleeve she heard it, the hollow cry of the Griever and the agonising scream that followed. "Gally," she said before pulling her bow free loading an arrow and running off into the direction the screams came from.

Arc pulled back the sting and let the arrow fly, she saw Gally crumpled on the floor beneath one of the biggest Grievers she had seen, its long limps scraped the ground as it staggered back from the impact of the arrow but it still stood looming over Gally ready to make the final blow. Arc could hear Gally whimpering huddled up clutching his shoulder, he was still alive and that's all Arc needed to know before launching into action. Letting loose another arrow Arc ploughed forwards she slipped her bow onto her back and grabbed her two knives that were strapped to her thighs, she lashed out wielding the blades in a cross shape slashing into the Griever's thick hide, it let out a gravely cry and Arc attacked again. She didn't stop she just kept cutting and slashing her blades never resting, it was like she was in a trance, the blades were so easy for her to fight with, they were true extensions of her own body and she wielded them like a trained assassin and she didn't stop until her target was no longer breathing. With a final cry the Griever staggered back and smashed into the maze wall, grey gunk oozed from its twitching body as it's hollow eyes started to dim. Arc wasted no time in sheathing one blade keeping the other out as a precaution, she snatched Gally up from the floor and heaved him onto her back. He cried out as Arc held onto him and started the long agonisingly slow run home, Gally was heavier then he looked and with his height carrying him was proving to be a difficult task. "It hurt," groaned out Gally as he clutched at his shoulder in pain, Arc turned her head to glance at him and saw the ripped shirt and darkening skin, he had been stung. "Stay with me I'll get you back to the Glade in time and we'll get you the medicine," said Arc as she pushed her body on picking up the pace.

Arc skidded out of the Maze and collapsed onto the ground, Gally still on her back and trapping her underneath his dead weight. "Guys," Arc tried to call out as she tried to push Gally off of her, she was exhausted her whole body felt like it had been set on fire, her muscles screamed and her joints froze, he breathing was laboured and she struggles to suck in the much needed oxygen. She let out a gasp as the weight was lifted from her and she greedily sucked in the fresh air. "S-stung, he-he's been stung," gasped Arc as she rolled onto her back and heaved. A few of the boys grabbed Gally and quickly ran him to the Medjacks where they could give his the shot and let him go through the changing. "Arc are you ok? Are you hurt?" came Minho's voice as he bent down next to her and checked her over. "No-no I'm fine it-it's just that Shuck face is heavy-heavier then he looks," she panted. Minho let out a small sigh of relief and got up holding out his hand to pull Arc up. With a grunt from Arc she was back on her feet. "Come on I'll give you a piggyback to Frypan's we'll get you some food and a drink, you look like you could use some," he said as he pulled Arc onto his back. She let out a small laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I could use a wash too she said," noticing the dark steins on her long t-shirt. "That can wait, first some food," Minho smiled.

Arc wolfed down her plate of food and Frypan was more than happy to give her another, he'd always liked her, she was nice to him and complimented his food even when the others told him it sucked. She appreciated the effort he put in, knowing that he did the best he could with the food they had. "Heard you saved Gally today, you did a good thing, he may not be the nicest of guys but no one deserves to be Griever food, I got something special for you," smiled Frypan as he handed over a brown paper bag to Arc, "now don't go telling the other boys that I gave you this, I don't need them hassling me over why you get something special and they get the same old thing" he winked. Arc smiled, "thanks Frypan, they should be grateful for the food you cook, if it was left up to some of them we'd be eating burnt bread and overcooked beans," laughed Arc as she took the bag and headed back over to where Minho sat. "Ooh what's in the bag?" asked Minho trying to sneak a peek. "Not sure but Frypan said for me to keep it a secret so, want to go to the lookout post and see what's inside?" Arc asked with a grin.

The two Keepers climbed up the wooden ladder and clambered onto the wooden deck of the lookout tower, no one ever came up here once the Gate to the Maze closed so they knew they wouldn't be disturbed. They sat down on the floor and Arc opened the paper bag, a big grin spread across her face. "Man Frypan's the best," she grinned a she pulled out a big foil dish, on it sat a little collection of mini cakes and chocolates. "He spoils you," laughed Minho as Arc dipped her finger into the cream of one of the cakes and stuck it in her mouth. The two of them shared the small treats, savouring the rich flavours and sitting in a blissful silence. "Arc you have something on you face," laughed Minho as he looked over to his girlfriend. "I do? Where?" she asked as she tried to wipe her face on the back of her sleeve. "Its fine I'll do it," Minho said as he brushed her hand away and leaned forward. Minho leaned in and gently cupped Arc's face brushing his thumb over her lips smearing a blob of chocolate sauce, he then leaned the rest of the way and gently kissed her on the lips, Arc's eyes slowly closed as she leaned into the kiss. After a moment the two broke apart, "there it's all gone," whispered Minho pulling away, a small smile spreading onto his handsome face. Arc opened her eyes and looked at him, "are you sure because I think there might still be some left," she whispered back. Arc and Minho leaned back in their lips quickly finding each other, he gently placed his arms around her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss, she felt his tongue slip between her lips, they soon got lost in each other's arms and for a tender moment all the pain, the confusion of being in the Glade, in the Maze faded away, all that was left was the two of them.

When dawn came Minho woke a grin on his face, Arc was sleeping soundly curled into his side her head resting on his chest, he watched her as she slept looking so peaceful, so innocent, it was hard to picture her now as the deadly hunter she really was, armed and ready to kill. He brushed his hand through her long raven locks and she let out a small sigh snuggling into his side more. As much as he wanted to let her sleep curled up with him he knew that they had a job to do ad he couldn't spirit her away when they were still all trapped in the Glade but, one day when they finally escaped he would, he'd take her away from all the pain, the suffering form all the monsters and he's keep her safe and happy, he'd do anything for her. He sighed a little as he gently stroked her soft skin, "Come on Arc we need to get up," he said softly. Arc only mumbled and pulled him closer, not wanting to wake. Minho shook his head and smiled, he gently unwrapped her from his side and then pounced, Arc soon shot up as Minho furiously tickled her, she let out a howl as she tried to squirm away but Minho was relentless in his attack. He finally stopped after he managed to roll her beneath him and pin her hands down above her head, "if only," he breathed before leaning down and kissing her softly, Arc relaxed and stopped fighting back eagerly kissing him back, he let go of her hands and she quickly wrapped them around him pulling him closer. Time soon escaped them as they forgot about the maze and running, it was only when a cough sounded from nearby that they broke apart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Arc and Minho quickly let go of each other and sat up trying to smoothen out there ruffled clothes and messed up hair, a deep blush spread across both their faces as they looked up to find Newt stood before them. "Well I must say this has certainly confirmed my suspicions, the two of you are actually hiding this quite well I must admit. Now don't the two of you have somewhere to be, Ben was looking for the two of you, the rest of the boys are waiting by the Maze," Newt said. Arc and Minho cursed and looked at themselves, they were still dressed in yesterday's clothes and Arc was still covered in Griever and Gally blood. "I'll go stall tem but you two owe me," chuckled Newt as he left shaking his head and laughing to himself. "Shuck man that was close, come on I'll grab some clean clothes you go and shower," said Minho kissing Arc on the cheek and disappearing to the Homestead to dig out some clothes for the two of them. The two of them jogged across the Glade to Ben and the others, "sorry we're late, this one had to come and wake me up I was beat after yesterday," lied Arc smoothly as she scratched her head and feigned embarrassment. "Yeah Newt said you looked tired when he found the two of you," said Ben easily buying the lie.

By the time they had run the maze Arc was really starting to feel yesterday catching up to her, her body still ached and running brought a slow burning pain to her legs and arms that got worse with every step. Finally she had to call it quits and yelled out to Minho as she dropped down to her knees as red hot pain flashed through her. The boys heard her yell and skidded to a halt thinking it might be a griever attack, as they saw her drop to her knees Minho's face twisted into a concerned one. "Arc?" he yelled as he ran over to her, he crouched down and went to pick her up but stopped as his hand brushed her bare arm. "shit, she's burning up, guys we should get her back as soon as we can," said Minho as he picked her up and held her against his chest, he could feel the heat roll off her as he held her close. "It's fine I'm just tired, I-I think yesterday was tougher on my body then I realized," muttered Arc as Minho gently brushed her hair out of her face and felt her forehead. "We should still get you checked out just in case," said Minho as he carried her over to the boys.

As they left the Maze they spotted Newt, by the looks of it he had been waiting for them to comeback, "Alby needs you and Arc, Gally's awake. What's wrong with her?" Newt said as he watched Minho carry Arc over. "I think she's getting sick or something after yesterday's rescue," replied Minho as he gazed down at Arc. "I'll be fine I'm just tired," yawned back Arc. Newt reached down and touched Arc's forehead, "yeah tired and running a fever, are you well enough to see Alby it's important?" asked Newt as he looked at the couple and then again at Arc. Arc just nodded and tried to wiggle of od Minho's arms but he was having none of it and held onto her tightly. "Come on I can walk i-I just got really tired in the Maze," protested Arc as she finally managed to slip from his arms. Minho didn't look happy, "you're sick, you should go to bed and rest," he scowled. Arc looked at him, "piggyback? Then I promise I'll go and sleep after we've seen Gally and Alby," she reasoned. Minho sighed giving into her kneeling down a little so she could jump onto his back. "But then straight to bed and no running," Minho ordered.

The three of them made their way up to where Gally had been kept through the changing, Alby was by the door stood waiting for them. "This is important," was all Alby said before pushing open the door and leading them inside. Gally was propped up in a bed looking a little worse for wear, his forehead shimmered with sweat and his clothes looked damp but it was his face that caught their attention. He looked like he had been through Hell, his face was furrowed and full of angst, he looked as if he held the whole world on his shoulders, the changing had shown him something, something he knew was bad, very, very bad. When a person gets stung and goes through the changing they see their past, bits and pieces of their old life, flashes of memories, faces but it doesn't stay with them, some of it fades away again and some of it haunts them, frightens them and changes them into bitter, angry sometimes crazed people. "This doesn't look good," whispered Arc as Minho placed her down and looked at Gally. "He's been talking in his sleep, yelling out, screaming and then he woke up saying we were better off I here then out there," explained Alby as they slowly crept closer to Gally. "So what does this have to do with us?" Minho asked looking to Alby confused. "What he's been saying is about us, Arc especially, he knows something about her, says she's going to end it all, say's she's here for a different reason to us," said Alby. Minho and the others turned to Arc, "I have no idea what he's on about, I can't remember anything like you lot but, maybe he's right, I came up in the Maze maybe I'm here for a different purpose I mean no one else can do what I do, they've tried. When a Greenie comes up and they've tried every job you give them to me to test, none of them can shoot, fight, none of them can even come close to knocking me down, none of them can do the things I can," said Arc quietly, everyone knew she was different but no one said anything, no one wanted to believe that she was anything other than a lone girl who got stuck out in the Maze and became a part of the Glade. Arc didn't stay after that, she felt uneasy an wanted to go and catch up on some sleep, she felt sick and hot, she felt like the sun was burning her insides, heat rolled off her in waves making her nauseous.

For the next few days Arc didn't go into the Maze, she still didn't feel well and no one questioned her, she didn't look well to them, she was hot and sweaty and couldn't hold down a meal for long and it had the boys worried, especially Minho, Newt had to force him to leave her side telling him that there was nothing they could do and that moping around wouldn't help. It wasn't until Gally returned to the Glade after the changing did they see what was wrong, "Griever blood," Gally said as he sat down in the Gathering, the boys had come together to talk about the goings on in the Glade like they did every month and Newt had brought up Arc's condition. "It's the Grievers blood, it's toxic, like their sting but it will fade in time," Gally said. Everyone looked at him, "how on earth to you know that?" shot Newt eyeing the other boy sceptically. "I-I can't really explain it, it just feels like the right explanation, she's going to be ok it just has to pass through her system, when she fought the Griever that got me she was covered in the things blood, it's the only explanation," mumbled out Gally. The boys mumbled amongst themselves, "I think he's right, it's the only explanation that fits, she's just going to have a rough few days," said Alby. "Rough, it looks like she's burning up from the inside, if you touch her skin it feels like your hand is about to set alight," shouted Minho concerned for his girlfriend.

So Arc was left to fight through her feverish sickness, the boys checked up in her a lot but she didn't really notice, she spent most of her time curled up on the blanket covered floor of the watch tower, sleeping and thrashing around.

Finally after another week her fever broke and the heat seemed to leave her, she began to feel much more alive, much more energetic and she even began to feel stronger, stronger then she had been before the sickness. Arc soon found herself returning to normal and no one would be happier then Minho to see her up and about but the problem was Minho wasn't around. Arc showered and dressed in her usual black attire feeling much more like her usual self, she made her way down to the map room where Minho had stashed all her weapons since she wouldn't be needing them whilst sick. She unlocked the underground storage and soon spotted her silver trunk at the back, she hummed to herself as she dug around for her weapons and such, grabbing her compound bow and knives, arrows, gas canisters and a few extra blades. Once fully kitted up she grabbed her pack and left to go find Newt or Minho, hoping Minho had come back from the Maze by now.

It didn't take long for Arc to spot Newt and some of the other boys out by the Maze entrance, it was unusual for them to be gathered around and she knew that if they were there something had gone on. Arc soon felt a foreboding feeling stir in her gut, a felling she had only felt a few times previously, once when she had first met the Gladers, once when she saved the Greenie, once when she'd attacked the Griever when it had entered the Glade and once when Gally had gone missing. Trouble was coming. Arc heard the boys shouting and with a burst of inhuman speed shot forwards to the gate, she could see the boys looking into the Maze shouting about someone not going to make it, she scanned them for Minho and Ben and couldn't see the anywhere. Arcs heart started to race as she put two and two together, Minho was still in the Maze and the door was about to seal for the night. As she ran she saw a boy push through the crowd and run into the Maze, Arc knew she had to make it, she had to get into the Maze, she pushed through the boys quickly and threw herself past Newt, she could see the boy who had run in just up ahead and she could see two others in the Maze, the walls were closing in quickly, the boy in front barely made it through as the gap got narrower and narrower. Arc skidded across the maze floor just as the door ground to a halt and they were sealed inside for the night. "Well done Greenie you've just gone and killed yourself," Arc heard the familiar voice of Minho say, he was alive, and Arc felt her heart slow as she picked herself up from the floor and brushed the dust off herself. "And you, you shouldn't be in here either Arc," said Minho as he saw his girlfriend walking over to them. "You should be back in the Glade resting," he continued. "And if I was back there who would be out here making sure you and another Greenie stayed alive for the night," said Arc, it was as she said this she saw Alby on the floor by Minho's feet. "What happened? Why was Alby in the Maze?" asked Arc. The new boy looked confused as he watched a girl he didn't know and the Keeper of the Runners talk about the Maze and Alby. Apparently whilst Arc had been out of it Minho and the other runners had come across a dead Griever, one that hadn't been killed by Arc and they had become worried. So Minho and Alby had gone into the Maze to check it out only to find that the Griever was simply playing dead and wasn't actually dead dead. Alby had been stung and Minho had grabbed him and fled back to the entrance after that the newbie had run in and Arc had followed. "Who are you then?" asked Arc as she eyed the new boy up, he was fairly tall, with brown hair and a slim build, he looked a little familiar in fact and Arc inched a little closer to Minho unsure of how to react to the boy. No one had ever looked familiar to her, she had no recollection of ever seeing any of the Gladers before but this boy, this boy looked familiar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I'm Thomas, I came up in the box two days ago. Who are you? I haven't seen you in the Glade and no one said anything about a girl being here," said the boy known as Thomas looking at Arc in a funny way, he knew her from somewhere, he had seen her before but he just couldn't think of where or when. "Save the questions for later guys we have to move," said Minho interrupting the two of them. "yeah we do, boys grab Alby and follow me, we have to keep moving unless we want a Griever on our arses, come on I think I know a place we can stash Alby, we won't be able to run for long with his dead weight slowing us down," said Arc as she looked around for any signs of the Grievers. "We should just leave him here, we can't get him the cure until tomorrow and by then it could be too late, he's just going to slow us down and get us killed," said Minho analysing the situation and trying to think of the best possible course of action. "You can't just leave him," protested the Newbie. "Well you take hi-" Minho was cut off as Arc pulled her knives from her thighs and twirled them around her hands, "Guys we have company, take Alby, I'll find you after," she said as she heard the clicking and whirling of an approaching Griever. "Don't be stupid that thing will kill you if you go after it, come on help me with him," objected Thomas as he grabbed a hold of Alby and pulled him up. "Don't get in my way Newbie you don't know what you're talking about, Minho take this, it's a smoke grenade, if you get into trouble pull the pin and throw it away from you, I'll find you but be careful it might attract the Grievers. Remember this is my domain, do as I say and you should live to see another day now go get out of here," ordered Arc as she handed over a Smoke bomb and smiled at the boys. "Don't just stand there go, I'll buy you some time," Arc said as she took off running, blades gripped tightly in her hands and bow slung securely across her back. "She's going to get herself killed," yelled out Thomas as he grabbed a hold of Alby and hauled him up. Minho just watched her as she left him running into danger once more.

Arc ran towards the Griever catching it off guard, she nicked its side with her blade as she sprinted past hoping that it would follow after her. She heard it snarl and turn and quickly set off through the Maze with the Griever crashing after her. Arc knew she could run the Maze with her eyes closed, she spent more time in there then she did back in the Glade, she didn't have to think as her body moved, each turn she made let her run further and further from the grievers and soon she had out manoeuvred it and had lost it further back in the maze. "I swear there getting slower," she mumbled to herself as she stopped to catch her breath. Arc spotted a wall of ivy just up ahead of her and decided that it would be best if she made her way back to the boys and the easiest way to do that was to run the tops of the walls. Arc had done this a few times before, she found it easier to follow Minho and the other runners from higher up where she had a better vantage point and could scope a larger portion of the maze. Arc made quick work of the ivy and soon found herself on top of the wall, "okay now where are you boys?" she asked herself as she looked around, she could see the dark shapes of the Grievers slither around the walls hunting, she counted at least four heading in the same direction and knew that they were going after the boys, Grievers were rarely seen together and for four of them to be going the same way it had to be the boys that were attracting them. Arc knew the fastest way to get to the boys would be running the tops and jumping across the maze walls, the leaps she would have to take would be inhumanly possible, she had calculated the speeds and run ups she'd have to make to clear some of the gaps but found after a few tries that the jumps were easier then she thought, she found herself being able to make leaps and jumps that were physically impossible for the human body especially the body of a 16/17 year old girl. She knew something was different about her body, something made her faster, stronger more agile then the average human and inside she knew that she shouldn't be able to do any of the things she could, she shouldn't be able to shoot an arrow with pin point accuracy across a maze hundreds of meters away, she knew she shouldn't be able to grapple with a Griever that outweighed her a hundred to one but she could, she could do all those things and much more.

Arc pushed her thoughts away and started her advances, running and throwing herself off the top of the wall, she rolled her body as she landed quickly rolling back to her feet without breaking pace, she continued on jumping and throwing herself across the maze quickly gaining on the advancing Grievers. Her only stumble came when a thick plume of white smoke began to rise from a place to the Far East, Minho had let off the Smoke grenade, they were in trouble.

Minho grabbed Thomas as he ran past, he had left Thomas alone with Alby after seeing the Grievers coming after them, he was ashamed of how he had reacted but there was nothing he could do about it now, he just had to make sure that they survived, that they made it back and that Arc found them in time. "Come on don't just stand there we have to keep moving," yelled Minho as he took the lead and started to run off through the Maze, Thomas knowing that he didn't have the skills to navigate the maze alone yet quickly followed after Minho preying that they would make it out alive. "We need to get to the cliff, I think I have an idea as to how to get rid of the Grievers," yelled out Minho as he took a sharp turn and skidded across the maze floor. "The cliff? What's that?" yelled Thomas as he tried to keep pace. "You'll understand what it is when we get there now slim it and run," yelled back Minho.

With Minho leading the way they soon found themselves at the place the Gladers had dubbed the Cliff, it was a strange part of the Maze that seemed to abruptly end, it was a bottomless drop in the middle of the Maze, nothing was here just emptiness, it literally was a cliff overlooking a misted over drop that never seemed to end. "We need to wait until the last moment, you gave me an idea after I saw you dodge one of the Grievers back there, ok we wait until there about to get us then jump away, the Grievers should topple off the cliff if we time it just right," explained Minho as they stood in the gap facing the Maze with their backs to the cliff.

The boys doubled over panting as they kicked the last griever letting it fall into the abyss below them. "Man that was close," breathed out Minho as he straightened up and looked over at Thomas, the poor boy had tear tracks down his face, tonight had proven to be one of the worst nights of his entire life and it was starting to catch up on him, "hey Thomas it's ok you saved us, we're alive," said Minho trying to help the newbie out. "This is all jut-just so-" Thomas stopped his sobs as he saw two more Grievers at the far end of the maze section. Minho quickly pulled out the smoke grenade Arc had given him and threw it down at the Grievers, "we can't get past then and we have nowhere else to run, I don't think our trick will work twice on these things, we need Arc," said Minho as the boys backed away from the smoke and the advancing Grievers. "She won't make it in time, she could be anywhere, she could be dead already, we let a girl run off into the maze on her own," cried out Thomas in despair. "Slim it, Arc's going to get here she won't let us down, this is her playground, the moment she came here our chances of survival tripled," snapped Minho feeling like he should defend his girlfriend. Minho knew that if Arc got there in time they would make it through the rest of the night.

Arc jumped the last wall and sailed down into the Maze swinging from a string of ivy, the thick smoke curled around her as she dropped to the floor and lashed out with her knives, one of the two remaining Grievers slammed to the floor as one of its legs gave way. As it fell Arc ran at the other Griever dropping to her knees and sliding under it, knives raised slicing open its stomach, the monster cried out as it swayed collapsing to the ground. The smoke was beginning to clear as she slashed at the Grievers neck making sure it wouldn't be getting up again, she could just make out the shapes of Minho and Thomas at the end of the corridor.

"What the-," breathed Thomas as he watched the girl slide under the Griever cutting it open like it was nothing. He watched as the smoke cleared her movements, she was quick and he found it difficult to keep up with her, he had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things as Arc ran and kicked off the maze wall twisting in the air like a cat and lashing out with her blades. "How?" he gulped as he watched her land another blow flipping back off the wall and thrusting her blades down into the Griever. She flipped away freeing her blades and quickly sheathed them pulling her compound bow free quickly stringing an arrow. She let it rip through the air and with a heavy thunk the arrow hit its mark and embedded itself deep within the Grievers grotesque head. Arrow after arrow flew and he watched as the Griever finally crashed to the ground heaving its last breath before dying. Arc placed her bow on her back and made her way over to the boys. "You both in one piece?" she asked looking the two of them over, her gaze lingering a little longer on her boyfriend. "Y-yeah thanks to you," said Thomas still not sure of what he'd just witnessed, it felt like a dream, well a nightmare really. "Good then we best make a move, the gates will open soon and I want to get out of here before the smoke attracts anymore Grievers, now where did you stash Alby?"

After pulling Alby down from the Ivy the three of them made their way back into the Glade, Newt and the others were already by the gate when they arrived. "Get Alby to the Medjacks, he's been stung," called out Minho as he and Thomas carried Alby clear of the maze. The boys quickly came and took Alby from Thomas and Minho transporting him away to the Medjacks, Newt stood in front of the three survivors. "Glad to see you three made it back in one piece now get your arses inside, go shower, change grab some grub, then we talk, I want to know everything," ordered Newt.

Minho and Thomas wasted no time and soon found themselves showered, changed and sat at Frypan's each with a plate stacked high with food. "So how's it feel to be one of the only survivors to come out of the maze at night?" asked Minho looking at the newbie. "That place is horrific, why would anyone go in there after dark," Thomas grumbled, he wanted nothing more than to be a runner but running the maze at night was something he never wanted to experience again. "Someone has to do it," said Arc as she slipped into the seat next to Minho her fingers lacing with his under the table where no one would see. "Not that were out of the maze we can talk, this is Arc, she's- well she's special, she's classed as a Hunter, she takes on the Maze at night, other than her no one goes in there at night, not without her permission or her guidance and trust me no one gets her permission and no one asks for it," explained Minho as he gently squeezed Arcs hand. "No one runs the Maze at night but me, it's dangerous out there but we need to see if anything happens at night that doesn't during the day like an exit opening or a new section," continued Arc. Thomas just looked at her, he still couldn't get over what she had done back in the maze, it seemed impossible for the thin framed girl to have ripped through the grievers the way she had done. "Why?" was all Thomas said, "Why you? Why risk it all in there?" he continued, a million questions were running through his head and he felt even more lost then he had been before he had gone into the Maze, nothing made sense to him and this girl who sat in front of him shrouded in black was making him uneasy. "Why not me? I can handle myself just fine out there as I've proven on numerous occasions, I didn't come into the Glade like the rest of you boys, whoever dumped us here decided to leave me out in the cold, I came from the Maze not the Glade," said Arc, her and Minho then went on to explain the previous goings on, what had happened, how Arc had joined the Gladers and what she'd done for them. Thomas sat quietly trying to take it all in, Arc was something special and he knew that if it hadn't been for her a lot of the boys wouldn't have survived but still after all the good she had done he felt like something was wrong, something just didn't add up about her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After a while, the three of them were summoned to a Gathering, Minho and Arc took their seats as Keepers joining the other boys that had already arrived, only one seat remained vacant, Alby's. Newt stood at the front as the step in leader and Thomas stood in the inner circle of Keepers. "In place of our leader, sick in bed, I declare this Gathering begun," he said, with a subtle roll of his eyes as if he hated anything approaching formality. "As you all know, the last few days have been bloody crazy, and quite a bit seems centred around our Green bean, Tommy, seated before us." Thomas's face flushed with embarrassment. "He's not the Greenie anymore," Gally said, his scratchy voice so low and cruel it was almost comical. "He's just a rule breaker now." This started off a rumbling of murmurs and whispers, but Newt shushed them. Thomas suddenly wanted to be as far from that room as possible, Arc looked at him confused, she had obviously missed something important when she was sick. "Gally," Newt said, "try to keep some buggin' order here. If you're gonna blabber your shuck mouth every time I say something, you can go ahead and bloody leave, because I'm not in a very cheerful mood."

Newt then asked the Keepers what they thought of Thomas's actions, no one really knew what to do with him but Gally was sure causing a fuss, something big must have gone down between him and Thomas and Arc was itching to ask Minho what the hell was going on around here. "Well he did kill the Grievers back in the maze and save Alby's life," piped up Zart one of the other Keepers cutting through the other boys mumbling. "Oh, give me a break," Gally spurted. "I bet Minho's the one who actually got rid of the stupid things." "Gally, shut your hole!" Newt yelled, standing for effect this time; once again Thomas felt like cheering. "I'm the bloody Chair right now, and if I hear one more buggin' word out of turn from you, I'll be arrangin' another Banishing for your sorry butt." "Please," Gally whispered sarcastically, the ridiculous scowl returning as he slouched back into his chair again. "Wait another banishing? Who got banished? What the hell is going on around here?" said Arc. Minho shifted uneasily in his chair, with Arc being sick no one had had the heart to tell her about what had happened to Ben. "Arc please listen, Ben, he went crazy he-he got stung and didn't get better, he tried to kill the Greenbean," stated Minho as he gently placed his hand on Arc's shoulder, Arc paled as the words sunk in. Ben was gone, he had been a good friend since the day they met in the Maze. "No-no your lying Ben can't be gone he can't," stammered Arc getting up knocking Minho's hand off her shoulder. "Please Arc we had no choice," started Minho but Arc wasn't listening anymore. I'm out of here, how could o one have told me, I didn't even get to say goodbye," she hissed by now everyone had stopped talking and were looking at the scene before them, Arc had missed out on so much and there was even more going on that she didn't know about. "Arc sit down please, let me try and explain," said Minho trying to calm her down. Arc shook her head, and backed away from Minho, "no, this is wrong, something's going on here, something's not right, the Glade feels wrong," said Arc before knocking back her chair and running from the room. Minho went to go after her but Newt stood in his way. "Let her go, she needs some time to herself, once we've finished up here go and find her," ordered Newt. Watching Arc run away was hard for Minho and Newt to watch, they loved her deeply and seeing her hurt like that cut deeply.

Arc didn't look back as she flew from the Gathering, so much had gone on whilst she had been sick, why hadn't anyone told her? Why didn't they say anything about Ben it made he wonder just what else they hadn't told her. Arc found herself gathering supplies from the Map room's store room, she would go into the Maze and hunt, it would help ease her mind, hunting actually made her feel better it was something she could do undisturbed. As Arc finished putting Arrows into their sling she heard a noise up above, someone was in the map room, and the wooden floor creaked under the weight of someone's footsteps. Arc quickly locked her trunk and switched off the lights, she wasn't in the mood for company, with her supplies packed and an extra backpack prepped she quickly snuck back up the stairs. Whoever had been up there had gone now, Arc quickly locked the store and then the map room. She's left a note down in the stores, Minho would be down there in the morning and although she was angry with him and the rest of the Glade she didn't want them to worry about her.

Arc stealthily crossed the Glade, wearing all black had a lot of advantages and camouflage was one of them, she made her way over to the south wall and looked up at the closed gates. The glade was enclosed by four main walls, each one having a gate into the Maze but only one ever opened for them. Arc had picked the furthest Gate where no one would be watching and pulled out to pick like weapons. Arc had been in the maze a few times after the gates where closed, she had a special method of finding her way back in, one that she kept hidden from the rest of the Gladers. Arc secured her pack to her back and made sure her bow was safe before swinging the two arm length picks into the maze wall. Arc's inhuman strength was the only way this method worked, if anyone else tried they would make it. Arc smashed the picks into the wall as she began to climb up using the picks as anchors and hand holds, striking higher and higher as she climbed, Arc had to put a lot of strength into digging the picks into the wall to make sure that they embedded themselves in deep enough not to come loses and let her drop to a painful crushing death. It was dark enough for no one to notice her shadowy figure scaling the maze wall quickly. Once at the top Arc slipped the picks back into their leather straps by her waist and jumped.

Arc flew through the air as she flipped from the top of the maze wall and rolled onto one of the lower walls inside the maze, the walls that surrounded the Glade and the far outer walls were taller than the rest of the Maze walls, they were the walls that stopped the Grievers from coming in or escaping and they were the walls that stopped Arc from leaving. She had once climbed the far outer walls, hoping that once on top she would be able to see what lay beyond the maze but she was sourly disappointed as nothing seemed to be beyond the walls, it was much like the cliff, the walls just stopped and nothing but emptiness greeted her.

Arc dropped down to the maze floor and scanned her surroundings, the Grievers where nowhere to be seen so she had a clear run for a while. She wanted to go and check out the cliff again, every so often Arc found herself out by the cliff just staring out into the emptiness, it was a place that she always felt drawn to, she knew it held some sort of secret but she was yet to figure it out. So here she let herself wander, she stood on the cliff edge and looked down, Newt had once told her a story from before she had entered the Glade of one of the first boys. He had found the cliff whilst he had gotten lost in the maze, he thought it was the way out so he had come back every day to try and see if he could find the way out, he threw things from the cliff to see how far the drop was but he never heard the objects hit solid ground. For two weeks he would come and sit by the cliff, it taunted him, he knew it was his way out of here but he just couldn't think of how. Finally, he snapped crazed he threw himself from the cliff, no one knows what happened to him but everyone knows he never came back and presumed he fell to his death but Arc wasn't so sure.

She had watched the cliff for a long time and not too long ago she had seen something that didn't make sense to her, something she thought she hadn't really seen and dismissed it as being overly tired and needed a good night sleep but now she wasn't so sure that it had just been some image conjured from lack of sleep, now she thought what she had seen was real.

A Griever had scuttled past her one night when dawn was just starting to surface, it had run past her and thrown itself off the cliff, disappearing off the edge. Arc had presumed she was seeing things so decided to ignore it and go back to the Glade to catch up on some sleep. Arc soon found herself on top of the maze wall overlooking the cliff, she was going to sit there and watch until she saw the Grievers, she had some inklings as to what was off the cliff but she wasn't going to share the information with the rest if the glade until she was certain.

Arc sat cross legged her bow drawn and poise ready to attack just in case, she would wait patiently and watch to see if the Grievers came. It was almost dawn before she saw any movement from below, she watched carefully as sunlight began to stream into the maze, a Griever was scurrying down the maze towards the cliff edge. Arc got up and crept closer to the edge of the wall, she watched as The Griever hurried to the edge of the Cliff and jumped off plunging into the abyss below. Arc continued to watch as a few more Grievers followed suit and jumped off the Cliffside into the smog below. "They must live there," she breathed but just to make sure she would sit and wait watching until they appeared again, then she would know for sure, then she would have proof and then she could go into the unknown and jump from the cliff herself.

Arc watched the cliff for the rest of the day, she heard the runners further in the maze but decided against going to see them, she needed to watch the cliff, it was important. She felt stiff as she sat watching the sun fall below the maze walls, it was quickly getting dark and the Maze would be closed any minute, that's when it happened, she watched as a Griever appeared before my eyes billowing through the emptiness off the cliff, it jumped up and scuttled into the maze soon followed by eight or nine more. This was it, this had to be it, the Grievers had a home off the cliff, and maybe they got in and out from some sort of hidden tunnel. Arc waited until the Grievers where out of range and then crept down the wall dropping silently into the maze. Double checking her surroundings she slipped forwards until her toes over hung the edge of the drop, she couldn't see anything down through the smoke and smog but she knew that something was there, something had to be there, just as she was about to pull out a rope something hard smashed into her back, Arc had no time to move or dodge as she stumbled head first off the cliff into the darkness below. "You shouldn't have come here, there's nothing left for you, for any of us out there," came a cold voice.


End file.
